El Recuerdo de Tu Voz
by Tichy.Cid
Summary: Natsu un chico guapo y talentoso de tan solo 17 años enamorado de la música y de su primer amor, y asiste a la única y a la mejor academia de todo el país, ¿como actuara ante la aparición de una bella chica que le dejara su corazón completamente confuso? ¿que ocurrira con su amor de infancia? ¿podrá olvidarse de ella?, Pasen y veman, denle una oportunidad porfavorcito.
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola Mina-san aquí yo Tichy presentándose de nuevo jijiji :)**

**Espero que les guste *-* Aquí vamos con mi NaLu 3**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen por desgracia (NATSU-SAMA T_T) son del maravilloso Mashima-Sama :)**

**Bueno sin mas preámbulos, a leer Mina-san **

* * *

><p><strong>Academy Fairy Tail<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

**¿Vecina Nueva?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>.<span>**

**.**

**Natsu POV**

Tal vez, solo tal vez, nací con este talento por alguna razón, tal vez es el destino quien me ha dado el poder de cantar y de tocar, no solo eso, si no que siento que puedo comprender la música, sentirla hasta inhalarla, es ilógico, tal vez sea demasiado engreído de mi parte, pero siento que desde el momento en que nací, no, de mucho antes de haber nacido, siento que estoy conectado a este mundo de la magia del sonido por alguna razón que aun desconozco.

Sé que cualquiera creería que soy un presumido o un engreído, pero yo aun así soy como soy, si debo cantar, canto con todo mi corazón porque amo cantar, cantar y tocar es el recuerdo más preciado de mi Padre. Así es, ahora ya han pasado 10 años de que él ya no está conmigo, desde ese entonces he enfrentado mi vida solo pero sé que él me apoya donde quiera que esté.

Aunque tenga talento soy un novato que está cursando su segundo año en la Academia Fairy Tail, tengo 17 años y estoy en la sección A. En realidad no hay muchos estudiantes, ya que aquellos que entran en esa Academia es para que algún día, cuando ya hayan graduado de ahí tengan una relación profesional con la música, salimos cada uno con su título, por eso es diferente a los demás Institutos del país, es más, es el único que prepara a los alumnos y les enseña a utilizar sus habilidades. Pero aunque sea la mejor Academia y la única del país también aceptan alumnos becados como yo pero para ellos hay que tener excelentes calificaciones, claro como cualquier Instituto nos enseñan de todo.

Recuerdo que de pequeño he estado interesado en este mundo por mi Padre, pero fue aún más cuando la conocí a ella, no recuerdo su rostro, tan solo tenía 10 años, pero aún recuerdo su voz y sus palabras, esas palabras de aliento que me transformaron en lo que soy hoy en día - "Sigue tu ritmo y toca lo que está dentro de tu corazón" – recordé en voz alta, si, aquella frase, de esa dulce niña quien no sé cómo se llama fue quien me hizo dar mi primer paso, si tan solo recordara su rostro, tal vez la podría buscar y le pediría que me cante como aquella vez, su voz tan dulce y armoniosa como la de un ángel, de ahí me enamore de ella, de su voz, de sus sentimientos, y de la música, pero nunca más la he vuelto a ver ni recuerdo su rostro – Arrsh -.

Hay estaba yo, sumido en mis pensamientos en algún planeta lejano, tal vez marte o tal vez quien sabe cual, hasta cuando un ruido me trajo a la realidad – Tsk – molesto salí hacia el balcón de mi habitación para ver que era todo ese escándalo que había allí afuera - ¿Eh? ¿Vecinos nuevos? – sí, esa era la razón de todo ese boche, se estaban mudando al lado de mi casa, me olvidaba mencionar que mi casa es de esas "compartidas", y ahí vi a una chica aunque era su espalda lo único que podía ver de ella, tenía el cabello rubio y largo – que ruidoso, Tsk, ¡OYE, DEJEN DE HACER RUIDO! HAY GENTE QUE QUIERE DORMIR – les grite, aunque ya eran las 12 del día, quería descansar en este día domingo.

- LO LAMENTO, PERO ESTO ES NECESARIO, ACABERAMOS LUEGO – me devolvía el grito aquella chica con un poco de ¿diversión? ¿Le parecía chistoso? ¿Acaso le es divertido molestar a la gente?

- PERO APURATE, Tsk – realmente estaba de mal genio y no sabía por qué.

Y así pasaron 3 HORAS y aún había ruido, RUIDO, así que me levante, me bañe y me vestí y fue a para HABLARLE de forma "simpática" porque ya estaba cabreado de tanto boche.

- ¡Oye Tu! ¿No se suponía que acabarías luego? Hay gente que quiere dormir – estaba cabreado.

- L-lo siento, es que… - en ese momento se levantó tomando una caja de sus manos y se giró para "verme", era realmente hermosa, piel blanca, cabello largo, y su rostro, ¡Oh Santo Dios! Y tus Milagros! sus ojos eran tan lindos – es que… recién acabo de mudarme aquí y tengo que terminar hoy ya que mañana comienzo el colegio – me dijo dulcemente.

- ¿eh? Mph… ¿quieres que te ayude? – _debo parecer un bobo_, pensé.

- Disculpe Lucy-san – se acercó un caballero de repente.

- ¿Si? – respondió preguntando ella,_ ¿Lucy, eh?_

- Acabamos de descargar todo, ¿necesita algo más? – pregunto el hombre que al parecer era el chofer.

- No, muchas gracias por su tiempo – dijo ella sin más y él se fue.

- ¿Así que ya terminaste? – pregunté tristemente, quería conocerla.

- Si, pero ¿te apetece tomar un refresco? – me preguntó.

- Me encantaría, así podría conocer a mi nueva vecina, por cierto, vivo al lado, Soy Natsu, Natsu Dragneel – me presente como todo un galán que soy (Si, por supuesto que lo eres Natsu-sama).

- Hoo~~~ Un gusto conocerte Natsu, soy Lucy tu nueva y encantadora vecina – dijo sin más – pasa, adelante, esta es mi casa – y me señalo a que pasara, pero antes como todo caballero que soy, le "arrebate" la caja de sus manos y la lleve adentro – Hee~ aparte de lindo, eres caballero, ¿no, Natsu? – me estaba ¿piropeando?

- Lo sé, soy todo un príncipe Jajajajaja – y ahí estaba yo y mi estupidez humana.

- Jajajajaja puedo verlo claramente, Natsu – estaba riendo.

- Eres encantadora – solté de repente y ella se sonrojo como si de un tomate se tratara – que linda – comente de nuevo.

- e-e-eh g-g-g-g-gracias – respondió tímidamente – b-bueno bueno, toma asiento en el patio, espérame ahí que te llevo una limonada.

- … - y así fue, me fui a la terraza y me senté en una de esas sillas bonitas que hay en los patios.

(Después de unos minutos).

- Aquí está, espero que te gusten – y yo la recibí, estaba realmente refrescante.

- ¿Cómo es que desempacaste todo en tan poco rato? – estaba curioso, realmente las mujeres hacen milagros, es como cuando sacan un televisor o una metralleta de sus carteras, son increíbles.

- Si te fijas bien, realmente no tengo muchos muebles, ya que vivo sola – y bajó su mirada, el ambiente se puso ¿triste?

- y, ¿por qué? – yo realmente era un completo imbécil, preguntando cosas que no me incumben – ósea, claro si se puede saber.

- Yo… - ¿eh? El maldito ambiente estaba más tenso que antes "Arrsh" – no lo sé.

- ¿eh? ¿Cómo no lo sabes? – yo y mi gran estúpida bocota, cada vez arruinándolo más.

- … - y se formó un silencio incómodo.

- yo, e-esto… lo siento, no es necesario que respondas – me apresure a decir para acabar con este extraño ambiente.

- sí, lo siento – esta chica es tan misteriosa pero me hace querer conocerla más.

- Mmh… bueno, mejor será que me vaya, no quiero molestar más – era mejor irme antes de dejar la escoba.

- Está bien, espero conversar pronto contigo, Natsu – sonrió, _que hermosa sonrisa_, pensé, se ve mucho mejor así.

- Si, seguro que nos volveremos buenos amigos, bueno, Chiao, cuídate, nos vemos – y me despedí pero antes le di un beso en la mejilla, se sonrojo.

- S-si N-Natsu, n-n-nos vemos – _que linda. _

Y me fui de ahí, y así pase la tarde, recordando a aquella chica hasta hacerse de noche, prepare mis deberes para mañana, que tenía clases y ahí nuevamente me acorde de Lucy, ¿a qué Instituto ira asistir? Me pregunté – me gustaría que fuera a Fairy Tail – me respondí para mí en voz alta.

Terminé mis deberes, y me fui a tirarme a mi cama, y a pensar y dispuesto a descansar, al final no había practicado nada hoy, pero valió la pena y nuevamente la recordé pero esta vez no a Lucy si no a ella - ¿Qué pasa si la volviera a ver? ¿La podría reconocer? – me pregunte a mí mismo otra vez.

- Fairy Tail, Academy Fairy Tail, ¿la podré encontrar ahí, a esa chica desconocida? Autora de mis frutos de mi vida – me hable a mí mismo antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, puse mi corazón y mi sudor (Iu :( ) en él jijij 3<strong>

**Por favor, si me dejan sus opiniones me harían muy felices, necesito ver si voy bien o no T_T **

**Mas bien es para ir mejorando y aprender de mis errores y bueno Mina-san**

**GRACIAS POR LEER , Cuídense, nos leemos pronto :)**

**Tichy despidiéndose *-***


	2. Capitulo 2

**El Recuerdo de Tu Voz**

**Hola Mina-san ¿como han estado? espero que pasándola super bien, bueno aquí yo Tichy presentandose y escribiendo nuevamente sus incoherencias :)**

**Espero que les guste, me esforze mucho, espero que pasen un buen momento leyendo *-***

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes son del gran Mashima-sama-chan**

**Sin nada mas que decir, a leer mina-san**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**Gente**

* * *

><p>Había cierto chico de cabello rosa, Natsu, que estaba profundamente dormido hasta que comenzó a refregarse su rostro por la luz del sol que entraba a su cuarto, ya era lunes y nuestro protagonista debía levantarse temprano si quería llegar temprano a la Academia, pero como le era costumbre, aunque lo intentara siempre llegara atrasado, hasta a veces pasaba una hora y llegaba a su destino, realmente es muy misterioso, es peor que una mujer cuando de levantarse se trataba.<p>

- Cinco minutitos más – y ahí estaba el en sueño, eran ya las 7:30 y la alarma volvió a sonar, pero para Natsu, era demasiada la flojera como para moverse a apagarla. Y así pasaron los "minutos".

_Mucho __más_

Esta vez era el celular, y tuvo que contestar por que quien sea que haya sido el maldito anti-Natsu lo despertó por completo y con el carajo de los mil demonios - ¿Quién rayos molesta a estas horas de la mañana? – sí, nuestro querido Natsu-sama estaba malhumorado.

- _¿HA? ¿QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES PARA HABLARME ASI?_ – Hablaba una voz femenina muy pero MUY conocida para el _- ¿POR QUE RAYOS NO HAZ VENIDO AL COLEGIO? _– le gritaban al pobre del chico rosa desde la otra línea.

- E-eh me quede dormido, l-lo siento, ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto un poco-bastante- intimidado.

_- Son las 9:15 imbécil, tienes 30 minutos para hasta aquí antes de que quedes ausente, ¿ENTENDISTE? – pi__pi_ _pi__pi_ _pi._ Había cortado.

Y ahí estaba estático el pobre de Natsu, realmente tenía que ser flash si quería salir de esta con vida, porque cuando Erza se enojaba Natsu terminaba postrado en una cama.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el, comiendo, vistiéndose, y tomando sus cosas y saliendo a full a la Academia, lo bueno es que él era deportivo y a veces no, pero en esta ocasión prefirió (por su propia vida) irse en bicicletas, y ahí estaba en una maratón pasándose TODOS los semáforos y como si un dinosaurio o un demonio lo persiguiera hasta que por fin llego y dejo su bicicleta en el "estacionamiento" (Tichy: ya saben, esos fierros donde dejan las bicicletas "estacionadas") y empezó de nuevo una maratón pero esta vez corriendo hacia su sala y llego y abrió la puerta y – LLEGUE – Grito como loco agitado y todo el salón comenzó a reírse porque algo feo le esperaba.

- NATSUUUU – le grito una furiosa Erza para luego noquearlo y dejarlo como muerto estrujado en el piso.

- Er….z…a – pobre de nuestro protagonista, el muy descuidado no tuvo ni tiempo de esquivar la magnífica técnica de Titania.

- JAJAJAJAJA – reía un chico que estaba sin ropa, ese era Gray, el mejor amigo-enemigo del chico pelo rosa.

- GRAY – lo nombro la peli rojo junto con una mirada espeluznante- … tu ropa.

- ¿QUE? ¿En qué momento? Tsk…. – y se fue a buscar su ropa el peli negro, era mejor eso antes de ser castigado por esa chica.

El pobre de Natsu siempre era golpeado por su querida amiga y por distintas razones, en fin, así daba comienzo a un nuevo día pero había algo distinto ese día, había mucho ruido, bueno más de lo normal, los hombres comentando de cosas no entendibles para el peli rosa y las chicas susurrándose cosas entre ellas, esto tenía muy inquieto al chico así que le pregunto a su amigo-enemigo.

- ¡Hey! Gray, ¿por qué hay tanto alboroto? – pregunto el chico al fin, después de todo estaban en recreo ya, Natsu había llegado al toque del timbre y alcanzo a quedar presente, por solo un minuto de diferencia.

- ¿Acaso eres estúpido? – tras dicho eso cabreo a cierto chico pero como estaban con Erza no podía a ponerse a pelear osino quedaría estrujado al igual que un trapo nuevamente por aquel demonio rojo.

- … solo dime de una vez qué está ocurriendo aquí – demandó.

- Ahhhf… todos andan hablando sobre la chica nueva, por si no te has dado cuenta de su presencia, esta al final del salón – nombro y la señalo con su dedo, tal y como decía el chico oji negro, había cierta chica que nunca antes había estado en esta clases pero a Natsu ya se le hacía conocida.

-… Mmh se me hace conocida – decía mientras se refregaba su mentón tratando de recordar, si, aunque Natsu fuera talentoso, no se le quita ni con agua lo imbécil, así que para asegurarse nuestro querido amigo comenzó a acercarse a ella para verla mejor ya que no podía ver su rostro por los lentes que esta estaba utilizando, antes la presencia de miles de miradas.

- ¡Ey Natsu! – gritaba cierta chica albina de cabello corto por el comportamiento de su amigo.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – le gritaba otro y quien sabe quién era (Tichy: ni yo XD)

- Pues, ¿no es obvio? – les decía el chico a todos sus compañeros con una sonrisa, al peli rosa le extrañaba el comportamiento que ellos tenían, él sabía perfectamente que ellos aceptaban a cualquiera, por eso le parecía demasiado su comportamiento de ¿rechazo? Hacia su nueva compañera, pero el jamás se esperó quien sería en realidad. Tras acercarse lo suficiente como para sentarse en el puesto de al frente de la chica, la saludo haciéndola saltar de susto en su banco - ¡YOOH! Natsu presente – se presentó con una hermosa sonrisa y al ver su rostro mejor, algo le hizo "tic" en su cerebro haciéndolo pensar y recordar a su hermosa vecina - ¡Oh! Pero si eres tú, Luce – y sin más que ir lejos le deposito un beso en la mejilla haciéndola exaltarse y colocarse como el mismísimo cabello de Erza, y además sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros por tal actitud, ya que bien, Natsu era muy guapo pero hasta creían que era gay porque siempre rechazaba a todas.

- N-n-Natsu... ¿q-que haces a-aquí? – le pregunto la chica rubia al nombrado un tanto-MUCHO-nerviosa.

- estudio aquí, ¿y tú? ¿Por qué no me comentaste que entrarías aquí? – y tras decir eso, se fijó en la apariencia de la chica, obvio que no la iba a reconocer si ahora lucia el uniforme y su cabello iba amarrado en una trenza espiga hacia el lado y además de los lente hípster que utilizaba, aun así se veía hermosa o eso era lo que pensaba Natsu, porque al parecer para las chicas ella era horrible y para los hombres solo miraban su cuerpo que aun con un largo chaleco y ancho se notaban sus atributos – menos mal que te acuerdas de mí, Luce~~~

- Hey Salamander, ¿de dónde la conoces? – le preguntaba cierto chico que tenía más pircing que neuronas, que se iba acercando a ella junto a su novia y además del exhibicionista y la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, la conocida por todos "la Demonio"

- Es mi nueva vecina – dijo sacando la lengua como si estuviera sacándole pica por tener a tal belleza viviendo al lado suyo.

- ¿COMO PUEDES HABLAR CON ESA? – gritaban a lo lejos alguien desconocido.

- Natsu… te recomiendo que… - fue interrumpida la rubia.

- Si, JAJAJAJA, debe ser igual que su padre – comentaba otro y así se iban sumando comentarios que molestaban a cierto chico y ponían triste a cierta chica rubia.

- ¿Por qué dicen esas cosas de ti, Luce? – le pregunto cabreado.

- … - ella en cambio no dijo nada, no quería perder al único que le había hablado.

- Debe ser una mala persona – comentaba una chica albina a lo lejos.

Todos estaban molestándola, estaban cabreados por su presencia, incluso a los chicos, que también pensaban lo mismo, les molestaba.

- Ustedes no pueden decir esas cosas, si no la conocen – dijo al fin el chico de cabello de salmón sorprendiendo a todos.

- ¡Hoo! Así que Natsu ya la conoce… entonces – Cierta albina fue interrumpida por el toque de timbre haciéndola cabrearse.

– TODOS A SUS ASIENTOS A ESPERAR AL PROFESOR – esta vez era Erza quien una vez por todas quería acabar con aquel ambiente tan horrible - ¡AHORA! - a veces (SIEMPRE) era mejor hacerle caso a ella o si no terminarías en el hospital de por vida, así que todos se fueron a sus asientos dejando la conversación incompleta.

Y así paso la mañana para nuestros queridos estudiantes para llegar a la hora de la colación, ósea el almuerzo en otras palabras. Natsu emocionado invito a Lucy a comer junto a él no por el hecho de que nadie más aparte de él le hablaba si no porque él quería ser cercano a ella y no sabía esa extraña sensación que le producían sus simples sonrojos o su cálida voz, aun no lo sabía.

- Luce, ¿Qué quieres almorzar? Yo invito – le pregunto cómo todo caballero que era, todo es MUY raro, Natsu es un gran caballero pero cuando se trata de comida ni con un ruego logras si quiera pedirle dinero con interés.

- No, paguemos la mitad cada uno, no es justo que me aproveche de tu amabilidad – la cual recibió una gran negación por parte de su nuevo amigo.

- No, yo invito y caso cerrado (Tichy: Caso cerrado oooh~~)

- Hoo~~ pero-

- Nada de peros, ahora dime qué quieres – le dedicaba una gran sonrisa. Estaban frente al mostrador o mejor dicho en la fila para elegir algún almuerzo del menú en el casino de la Academia.

- Mmh… - mientras corría la fila iban sacando ambos lo que querían, Natsu saco arroz con carne mientras que Lucy ensaladas surtida con salmón y tras eso, el chico pago en la caja por ambos almuerzo y fueron a la cafetería que estaba al frente, a comprar un jugo en el caso de Lucy y Natsu una bebida gaseosa – Gracias, eres muy amable conmigo.

- Mmh no es nada – comento con modestia el chico peli rosa ahora ambos se dirigían a uno de los patios de comida, cabe decir que la Academia era enorme ya que al mismo tiempo tenía universidad aunque estaba dividida la academia.

- Aquí hay una mesa desocupada y ¡Que suerte! Hay sombra – dijo con alegría mientras se sentaba y el chico se sentaba al frente de ella y comenzaban a comer mientras platicaban de cosas sin sentido.

- A propósito Luce, ¿Cuál es tu apellido? No recuerdo que me lo hayas mencionado, además ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto curioso el muchacho mirándola a los ojos y haciendo que ella se pusiera pálida.

- … supongo que en algún momento debería decírtelo – comenzó a decir la chica haciéndolo preocupar a él por la voz llena de tristeza que tenía – puede que te parezca estúpido, pero siento que puedo confiar en ti…

- claro que lo puedes hacer, Luce, aparte de Linda eres muy tierna – le decía para sacarle nuevamente un sonrojo a la rubia.

- S-sí, g-g-gr-gracias Natsu…. – dudo un momento y luego lo enfrento mirándolo a los ojos – me llamo Lucy Heartfilia…

- … - Natsu ya conocía ese apellido a la perfección, pero aun así no se iba a dejar llevar por el pasado.

-… - lo miro con miedo cuando este agacho la cabeza - ¿qué ocurre? – le pregunto preocupada por el cambio del estado del chico.

- … en algún momento te lo contare, pero ahora dime, ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto nuevamente junto con una sonrisa cambiando su estado fácilmente.

- Sí, bueno, veras, supongo que ya conoces las empresas de mi familia por el apellido – le pregunto de cierto modo obteniendo un asentimiento de parte del chico – bueno… desde la muerte de mi madre, todo eso paso a ser mío pero debo cumplir los 18 para que sea todo oficialmente mío y bueno, así mi padre puede utilizar mi herencia libremente… aunque… en realidad no sé cómo explicar todo esto… - dudó en seguir pero luego continuo - … hace un año perdí mi memoria tras haber tenido un accidente…

-…- lo que dijo al final dejo atónico a Natsu - ¿eh? ¿Entonces como sabes todo eso?

- … una chica llamada Michelle dijo que era mi prima y es cierto porque en su mirada no había pizca de maldad y esto fue aquella vez que desperté luego de haber estado 2 meses en coma… y bueno ella me explico todo y me ayudo a "escapar" – ahora si el chico estaba completamente confundido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con escapar? ¿De quién? ¿Cómo, si estabas mal? – el pobre de Natsu-sama tenía miles de preguntas y dudas en su mente.

- mi "padre" quería mandarme a Inglaterra y casarme con un señor 15 años MAYOR, para extender su mercado, y además yo no recuerdo nada, así que no tenía derecho a hacer algo así…. Así que Michelle me ayudo a escapar de la clínica durante la noche y me llevo lejos, al campo, lejos, me enseño c-cosas necesarias y me recomendó este lugar para vivir en paz, y luego de recuperarme llegue aquí, para estar lejos de aquel hombre – decía con tristeza – y-yo ni siquiera estoy segura de mi n-nombre – decía Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos y con la voz cortada y agachando su mirada.

- … - Natsu no sabía que decir, sabía que ella corría peligro pero aun así la iba a proteger a como diera lugar, no quería alejarse de ella por nada del mundo y menos cuando ella lo necesitaba – sé que falta mucho que debes contarme pero ahora no es el momento ni el lugar – decía mientras se ponía de pie y la chica ni cuenta se dio hasta que sintió unos cálidos y grandes brazos rodeándola suavemente – pero yo estaré contigo, apoyándote, no importa qué, aunque no recuerdes nada, no es necesario, podemos crear miles de momentos juntos y empezar de cero, yo te ayudaré, siempre.

- Gracias Natsu *sniff sniff*… - le agradecía al muchacho mientras se aferraba a su agarre y se tranquilizaba.

- Así que eso ocurrió, ¿eh? – se escuchaba una voz conocida ya para ambos, era cierta chica de cabello rojo que había escuchado todo a escondidas junto a ciertos chicos.

- ¡Chicos! ¿Qué rayos creen que hacen escuchando cosas que no les incumben? – dijo molesto Natsu.

- Claro que nos incumbe, después de todo es nuestra compañera – y esto dejo completamente sorprendida a la chica, ahora hablaba cierta chica bajita de cabello azul con un cintillo naranja.

- Ahora que hemos escuchado, Juvia y los demás nos arrepentimos por haber creído que eras una mala persona sin conocerte, Lucy-san – comentaba cierta chica de cabello ondulado y corto hasta los hombros y azul.

- ¡Aye! – hablaban al unísono el chico de los pircing y el azabache exhibicionista.

- No, no se preocupen, ¿podemos comenzar de nuevo? – y ahí nuevamente estaba sonriendo, alejándose un poco de Natsu.

- Si y no te preocupes no le diremos a nadie de lo que te ha pasado, así podemos evitar más comentarios – dijo la Titania.

- ¿Vez, Luce? Todo va a mejorar – le sonreía Natsu mientras le revolvía el cabello y la dejaba toda chascona.

- S-y

- Soy Erza Scarlet – comenzó la presentación la chica cabello rojo – ella es Juvia Loxar – señalo a la chica ondulada – y ella es Levy Mcgarden – nombro a la pequeña – y estos dos son Gajeel Redfox – se escuchó un *gehee* - y el exhibicionista se llama Gray Fullbuster.

- Un gusto conocerlos chicos, ¡espero poder llevarnos bien! – estaba contenta mientras Natsu pasaba uno de sus brazos por el hombro de la chica y se sonreían.

- Si, seremos todos amigos, ya veras, Luce~~~

Y Así paso el día, había una nueva integrante al grupo y los demás de la clase los miraban sorprendido porque se hayan juntado con "esa". En fin, así Lucy llego a su casa junto a Natsu, ya que son vecinos, y luego se separaron.

Natsu se fue a su casa a hacer los deberes del colegio y ordenar su pieza ya que en la mañana no tuvo ni tiempo de ordenarla por el apuro de llegar "temprano" al colegio para no ser asesinado por el demonio de Erza. Cuando termino sus deberes se bañó, se cepillo su hermosa dentadura, y paso el rato tocando guitarra y sin darse cuenta eran las 2 de la madrugada y el aun despierto, mañana nuevamente se quedaría dormido, así que dejo su guitarra a un lado y estaba dispuesto a irse a dormir pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre, extrañado miro por el banco y se encontró a una Lucy desesperada en la puerta de su casa y ¿llorando? Asustado bajo corriendo las escaleras hasta se le olvido que andaba sin polera ya que así duerme, abrió la puerta y Puon Lucy lo había abrazo, extrañado y asustado a la vez le pregunta por su comportamiento.

- ¿Qué ocurre Luce?

- N-Natsu… tengo miedo…

- ¿por qué? – le pregunto haciéndola pasar y una vez adentro ella nuevamente lo abrazo, el cual él respondió aún más fuerte y con cariño – dime, ¿Qué ocurre?

- ... -

- ¿Lucy?

- … - dudó la chica en continuar pero siguió de todas formas - ¿puedo dormir contigo?

- ¿eh? – eso definitivamente lo había dejado atónico.

- ... -

Silencio mortal, la chica estaba temblando en los brazos de él y el comprendió que estaba asustada y necesitaba consuelo.

- Si, por supuesto – le dijo acariciando su cabellera.

- Natsu ...

- ¿sí?

- …Natsu, ¿puedo vivir contigo?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, me esforze mucho en escribir, soy toda una inexperta y aun no se escribir bien como narrador, por favor sed comprensivos con esta chica enamorada de la lectura y del romance T_T<strong>

**Porfavorcillo déjenme sus comentarios o criticas o sus reviews para poder saber en que mejorar, con gusto las leere, me haran muy felices, necesito mejorar T_T**

**Quiero ser capaz de sacarle una sonrisa a vosotros, quiero hacerlos felices :')**

**Bueno, cuídense mucho mina-san**

**Aquí yo Tichy despidiendose con una sonrisillia*-***


	3. Capítulo 3

**El Recuerdo de Tu Voz**

**Hola Mina-san, Aquie presentandose Tichy otra vez ¿como están? Espero que bien ❤**

**Bueno como saben, yo soy totalmente una principiante así que por favor tenedme paciencia :(**

**Gracias a los que me han leído y escrito, les agradezco mucho❤**

**Me disculpo por la falta de ortografía, es donde escribo rápido y estoy media pito :( además esta vez es la primera vez que lo hago por el celular :'(**

**Bueno sin mas que decir les dejo, espero que se alegren :')**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Disclaimer: Lamentablemente Natsu-sama y Fairy tail no me pertenecen si no que le pertenece Mashima-sensei-chan :( **

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**.**

**Si**

* * *

><p>- si.<p>

.

.

.

A veces, tal vez solo a veces, las personas cometen locuras, y en este caso esta es una locura llena de amor.

Hablar sin pensarlo dos veces, ni siquiera una, es tipico de la gente. Pero para Natsu, no es nada extraño; típico de él. Y, para ¿Lucy? ¿Que significa esto? ¿Quien sabe lo que puede pensar una chica en todos sus sentidos para cometer una locura así? Es ¿amor o miedo?.

Y ahí estaban los dos, desempacando las cosas de cierta chica rubia. Había pasado una semana desde que ella se había ido a vivir con Natsu pero por culpa del Instituto estaban demasiado ocupados como para llevar sus cosas a la casa de él, pero aun así Natsu la pudo cuidar bien, además Lucy ahora tenia amigos quienes la estaban apoyando.

Y, luego de tantas horas ordenando todo, se sentaron en el living a descansar, ahora todo había quedado con un toque de delicadeza, Lucy ocupaba la habitación de huéspedes, hasta la habían pintado, en fin, ahora había cierto silencio pero no era incomodo pero tampoco tan cómodo, solo era natural pero este fue interrumpido por cierto sonidito.

Tin tin

Era el timbre.

- ¿Quien sera? - preguntaba cierta chica que estaba totalmente relajada.

- No lo se, pero espera, iré a ver - dicho y hecho, se levanto y abrió la puerta encontrándose con cierto grupo de amigos con cara de tarados.

- ¡Hey Natsu! ¿Que tal? - saludaba cierta chica con un aura un tanto extraña.

- ¿Que hacen acá?

- Hmm... ¿Esa es forma de tratar a tus queridas visitas? - ahora el que hablaba era cierto chico de cabello negro quien entraba como si nada a la casa ignorando al peli rosa y recibiendo reclamos de parte de este.

-¡Hey! - gritaba Natsu recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Erza, quien entraba como si nada también junto a los demás.

- A propósito Natsu, ¿y Lucy-san? - preguntaba cierta chica de cabello azul ondulado.

- ¡Aca estoy Juvia-san!

Eso definitivamente dejo sorprendido a todos.

-Lucy, ¿Que haces acá? - pregunta una Erza con cierta extrañez mientras se acercaba a ella a saludar.

- ¡Lu-chan! - dijo Levy abrazándola.

- ¡Hola Chicos! … ams… bueno yo... -decia , no , tartamudeaba Lucy con cierto temor buscando con la mirada a Natsu para que la salvara, a lo que los demás lo miraron en espera a una respuesta.

-...- hizo una pausa el chico - es que ahora vive conmigo - tal vez, solo tal vez, eso los dejo impactados.

- ¿q-que quieres decir con eso? - preguntaba Juvia imaginándose como sería vivir con su amado y que cosas "harían" (mejor dicho lo que ella le haría).

- lo que les dije.

- ¿Que significa esto? ¡Ah! - "pregunto" la demonio, ajam, Erza.

- Lo que pasa Erza-san, es que Natsu me acepto en su casa porque-

- Espera un momento - la interrumpió para luego sentarse en el sillón e indicándoles a los demás que hicieran lo mismo - Continua.

-…- Respiro profundo y suspiró; un suspiro lleno de cansancio - Luego de mi primer día en el Instituto, llegue a mi casa y en la noche recibí una llamada de un numero desconocido, y me asuste mucho así que desesperada vine a la casa de Natsu y le pedí a el - hizo una leve pausa y lo miro, para luego sonrojarse y este le sonrió - Si podía vivir con el...

- A lo cual Natsu dijo que si - (¡y por fin hablo!) Gajeel termino por ella quien estaba tomando té en una delicada taza de color blanco.

- si.

- Comprendo… si, si - Erza también tomaba té que quien sabe de donde salio.

- Pero Luce - esta vez era Natsu, quien quería sacarse de una vez por todas la duda - ¿Quien te llamo? Aun no me haz dicho así.

- ams… - y sin darse cuenta ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- ¡Lu-chan! ¡Puedes confiar en nosotros! - tomándole con sus pequeñas manos Levy a la Lucy; le dedico una sonrisa llena de calidez cosa que le dio confianza para luego proseguir.

- ¿Se acuerdan cuando escucharon mi conversación con Natsu? - Les pregunto a todos y recibió de partes de ellos un "si" - Bueno, el hombre con quien mi padre me quiere casar fue quien me llamo.

- ¡¿que te dijo?! - Natsu estaba serio, un tanto enojado la miraba esperando a que respondiera.

- M-me dijo… - esta vez, Lucy ya no soporto mas y rompió en llanto, ella tenia mucho miedo, trato de aparentar que nada paso y menos si esos ojos jade le pedían a gritos una explicación.

- Tranquila - le decía una voz que tanto la calmaba mientras él la abrazaba y nadie pero ¡Nadie! Se dio cuenta en que momento llego a su lado - ¿que te dijo ese hombre? - le pregunto esta vez amablemente.

- D-dijo que me arrepentiría , que no era nadie para haberlo rechazado y que cuando menos me lo esperaba le estaría suplicando por v-vivir - termino de decir a duras penas ya que estaba temblando de miedo tan solo de recordar la amenaza.

- Lucy-san…

Había un silencio lleno de tristeza por la chica, estaban sin palabras pero cada uno quería transmitirle su apoyo y su protección sobre todo cierto chico pelirrosa que estaba lleno de impotencia pero sabía que debía de controlarse por el bien de ella, así que lo único que atino a hacer fue abrazarla mas, sorprendiéndola y entregándole protección cosa que la calmo nuevamente.

- siempre estaré contigo - solo eso basto decir para provocar un sin fin de emociones y sentimientos hacia la chica haciéndola separarse de el y mirarlo a los ojos, el cual hacia lo mismo.

- Natsu… - y ahí estaban mirándose el uno al otro olvidándose que no estaban solos.

- *cof* *cof* Tortolitos *cof* *cof* - tocía falsamente un Gray burlista junto a las sonrisas picaras de los demás.

- S-si, a lo que voy es que todos nosotros estaremos contigo - decía un Natsu mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera ella para ocultar su sonrojo.

- Gracias - sonreía tímidamente, mientras miraba hacia el suelo sonrojada para ocultar su sonrojo.

- tal como decía Natsu, nosotros te ayudaremos en todo lu-chan - sonreia la pequeña de cabello azul. Todos estaban completamente de acuerdo, no necesario palabras con una sonrisa como la de ellos se puede transmitir los sentimientos y Lucy lo sabía bien, que por fin tenía amigos en quienes confiar aunque éstos han tarados.

- Después de todo somos amigos, ¿no, Enana? - Gajeel sabía como provocar a su pequeña.

- ¡ que no me digas enana! ¡Tonto! ¡inutil! ¡Gorila sin tornillo!

- ¿ quién es el gorila sin tornillo? - hay de todo tipo de parejas en esta vida y lo masoquista no faltan.

- jajajajaja - la risa se escucharon por todo lugar, estar entre amigos es realmente reconfortante y mas con aquella persona que te saca supiros eternos.

- Bueno, volviendo a lo que veníamos - Gray hizo su famosa pausa de suspenso - ¡Hoy es noche de fiesta! - solo faltaba que se pusiera a bailar desnudo para transmitir la emoción, bueno eso tarde o temprano tiene que ocurrir.

- ¡SI! - Esta vez era Natsu quien gritaba de la emoción.

- ¡Al bar de Jerall se ha dicho! - Esta vez era Gajeel quien se unía a los gritos y así se formaba el "trio de idiotas borrachos sin tornillos ni cerebro".

- Juvia cree que deberíamos darle la bienvenida a Lucy-san - decia tímidamente mientras no dejaba de ver como su amado se quitaba la ropa - Gray-sama su ... Ropa...

- ¿QUE?

- jajaja siempre es lo mismo contigo Gray - se reía una chica peli roja.

-¿Bienvenida? - se preguntaba en voz alta.

- Si… aunque esos tres no necesitan de algo para celebrar… pero de todas formas queremos celebrar tu llegada - le sonreía la Scarlet.

- ¡Suena genial! ¡Gracias!

- Pero…

- ¿pero? - estaba un tanto desconfiada la rubia por el aura extraña que le empezó a salir a las tres chicas que la miraban con cierto brillo en los ojos.

- ¡Tarde de chicas! - ahora eran ellas las que gritaban emocionadas.

- Hay que arreglarnos y ponernos lindas.

- ¡Kyaaa! - Gritaba una emocionada Erza.

- okey ya. ¿Erza diciendo kya? - se reía un Gray.

- ¿Ha? ¿Dijiste algo? - La pelirroja puede ser muy tierna pero a kilómetros se nota que su ser grita "Callate o te castro".

- N-no nada.

- Bien, ustedes se arreglan aquí abajo y nosotras arriba - decía cierta pequeña que traía con ella un bolso inmensamente grande; típico de mujeres.

- ¿Esta bien esto, Natsu ? - le preguntaba una tímida Lucy pero aun así emocionada.

- Si, quiero que te divierta ¿ya?

- Si - dicho esto Lucy se acerca a él y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla sorprendiéndolo y completamente sonrojada corre rumbo hacia arriba seguida de las demás.

- ¡a las 9! !Deben estar listos! - gritaba desde arriba la pelirroja.

- ¡Ya! - respondieron los "machos" en unísono.

Tan solo ffaltaban 4 horas para que estuvieran listas, pero las mujeres a diferencias de los hombres, necesitan mucho tiempo para poder arreglarse sobre todo cuando quieren impresionar. Ellos en cambio solo necesitaban una ducha, vestirse y listo. Pero, ¿sera realmente asi? Y así paso la tarde, entre risas y charloteo. Una noche que seria inolvidable se acercaba, llena de baile y diversión. En una noche pueden ocurrir muchas cosas, pero muchas cosas. Algo inocente se puede volver totalmente travieso cuando ya no se resiste a las tentaciones de la noche.

- ¡¿Estan listas!? - gritaba un Gray desesperado - ¡son las 10! ¿No se supone que las mujeres son las puntuales? - no mi querido Gray, las mujeres dicen la hora pero les encanta hacer esperar.

- Tsk…

Los hombres se ven muy sexys sobre todo cuando quieren encantar, después de todo no son tan cavernícolas. Gajeel iba con unos pantalones negros ajustados junto a unos bototos de milico del mismo tono y una camisa gris oscura y un corbatín blanco, un poco peinado, después de todo tenía que peinarse o si no se le vería la mensa ni que champa; la palabra "sexy" le quedaba a la perfección. Gray en cambio iba con unos pantalones ajustados de color azul marino, botines de color tono gris oscuro y una polera blanca con todo gris y su fiel cadena con una cruz; "seductor" es su palabra. Y por ultimo, nuestro Natsu , llevaba unos jeans oscuros ajustados junto a unos botines café y una camisa de un tono vurdeo desabrochada los primeros botones y arremangada hasta los codos; "¿sexy?" "¿seductor?" es poco para el, tal vez seria "¿caliente?" o mejor dicho "¿violable?". Los cuatro en si en el Instituto son talentosos y a pesar de tener buenas calificaciones lo tarado no se le quita nadie, pero, aun así, "soy todo sensual" lo llevan pegado en la frente.

- ¡ya vamos! - gritaban ciertas chicas mientras bajaban la escalera con delicadeza y sensualidad.

- ¿y? ¿Que tal me veo Gray-sama? - le preguntaba a su amado ya abajo mientras se giraba sobre si misma.

Todos habían quedado con la boca abierta, totalmente abierta, hasta un elefante entraba por ahí.

- !wooo! - Fue lo único que atinó a decir nuestro chico "seductor" ¿y como no? Si nuestra soñadora era la seducción en persona; su cabello alisado con las puntas enruladas la hacia lucir tímida y que decir de su vestido, un azul rey brillante ajustado que empezaba desde el busto hasta medio muslo junto a un pequeño cinturón justo debejo del busto de color negro que combinaban con los zapatos brillantes color negro, en fin, espectacular - te vez… bien - admitía por fin el idiota del stripper mientras desviaba la mirada de ella para que no viera que estaba "levemente" sonrojado.

- Gray-sama le ha dicho a Juvia que se ve hermosa -y ahí estaba nuevamente en pose de acosadora - ¡Acepto casarme Gray-sama!

- ¡Noooo! - gritaba corriendo hacia afuera de la casa mientras era seguido por una psicópata soñadora y detrás de ellos iba una pelirroja.

- jajaja - se reía fuertemente Erza de la escenita, muy sexy a decir verdad, para Jerrall obviamente. Vestía un vestido negro con cierto escote en su busto cosa que le daba un toque al vestido ya que este era simple pero en ella se veía distinto, junto a unos zapatos de tacón alto color negro, y su peinado era liso, tomándole cabello desde las orejas hacia atrás amarrándolo con pinzas dándole cierto toque juvenil y femenino, en una palabra; sexy.

- ¡Hey Gorila sin tornillo!

- ¿Q-que? - preguntaba este desviándole la mirada.

- ¿C-como me veo? - Lucia un vestido negro desde la pequeña cintura hacia abajo ajustado hasta los muslos y de la cintura hacia arriba suelto hasta los hombros con tiras un tanto gruesas y todo de color blanco, haciéndole lucir sus piernas y cintura para poder favorecerle el tema del busto, junto a unos zapatos con correa negros, su peinado simple, natural con cintillo blanco y listo.

- ¿Es necesario preguntar? - decía mientras se daba la vuelta para salir, y empezaba a caminar.

- ¿Que me quieres decir? - le gritaba mientras lo seguía.

- ¡Que te vez perfecta! - le gritaba de vueltas mientras hechaba humos de la "calor" que tenía.

- Gajeel… ¡Hey esperame!

Mientras tanto todavía había cierta parejita que para ellos no existía nadie mas. Solo ellos, sus miradas, sus latidos, sus respiraciones y sus sentimientos que estaban naciendo pero cada uno desconocía. Lucy vestía un vestido de un todo vurdeo pálido apretado y corto que en la parte de arriba el escote era en forma de corazón con tiras ni gruesas ni delgadas, en la cintura llevaba un cinturón dorado que hacia juego con zapatos aguja del mismo tono, y su cabello iba amarrado en una coleta alta con dos mechones sueltos adelantes y enrulados. A los ojos de Natsu se veía magnífica y a los ojos de Lucy él se veía matador pero lindo.

El baile de miradas lo decía todo, no eran necesarias las palabras, con solo mirarse podían transmitir lo que sentían y pensaban en ese momento, pero luego de unos segundo que para ellos pareció una eternidad él le tomo con delicadeza la mano indicándole que era hora de salir, así que al salir y cerrar la puerta se quedaron contemplándose nuevamente el uno al otro.

Hasta que Natsu tuvo que cerrar la puerta con seguro y Lucy se quedo mirando el cielo estrellado aun sin soltarse de la mano, y justo, como si fuera cosa del destino, Lucy vio pasar una estrella fugaz y lo único que deseo en ese instante fue "Deseo que sea una noche inolvidable". Y en ese momento Natsu la abraza de la nada y una ola de sentimientos y emociones lo inundan a ambos, es realmente extraño como es que pueden entregarse tanta calidez sin ser consciente de ello y nuevamente se estaban mirando a los ojos.

- Luce…

- ¿si? - le pregunta mientras ambos se miraban con esa chispa y ese sentimiento extraño pero armonioso.

- ¿Quieres ser mi pareja esta noche?

- Natsu…

¿Como es que las personad pueden sentir tantas cosas en un segundo? ¿Y por que ese segundo parece eternidad? ¿Siempre es así? O ¿es que el destino esta de su nado? Al parecer si, dos seres totalmente extraños son vecinos y de un día a otro viven juntos pero ¿sera asi? O es algo del ¿pasado? Una ola de sentimientos nacen en un sonido armonioso junto a la ¿musica? ¿Sera esta su salida también?

- ¿Luce?…

- Si.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? Al menos le hizo un poquitin ¿Feliz? Owww digan que shi*-*<strong>

**Se me olvido decir que si hay palabras escritas rara es porque este celu me corrige lo que no entiende pfff㈴7**

**Espero que estén bien y gracias por leerme :')**

**Porfavor dejadme sus opiniones para ver en que me equivoque, acepto de todo pero con respeto obviamente *-* quiero aprender y que mejor de aquellos que leen ❤**

**GRACIAAAAAAS NOS VEMOS HASTA LA OTRA ❤❤❤❤**


End file.
